An Unfortunate Turn of Events
is the ninth episode of Murdoch Mysteries: The Curse of the Lost Pharaohs. Summary After the explosion, George wonders if Sekhmet is some omnipotent being, as he was able to predict their every move. However, the sect's henchmen are on hand to retrieve him, and George is captured and knocked unconscious. Suddenly, Crabtree awakens tied to a chair in a dark room. A man wearing a lion mask greets him in a French accent. The detective questions his identity, and quickly the man responds: "The Wrath of Pharaohs, The Eye of Ra..." After a throaty growl, he reveals himself as Sekhmet, the true mastermind behind everything. George feels strange, and Sekhmet boasts of how he feels his sting in his veins. Sekhmet plans to frame Crabtree for the death of Queen Victoria and her advisors. Defiantly, the detective tells the man his friends would prevent this, but Sekhmet replies his friends are "mincemeat for fish and gulls!" Explaining they won't meet again after this, Sekhmet mockingly hopes that he is welcomed into the gates of his Heaven, as he is unwelcome on earth...because Crabtree will be found dead, supposedly by his own hand, with the evidence all around him. Sekhmet vanishes into shadows, and George resigns himself to his fate. His friends were gone, the queen would soon be dead, and he lost all hope. Sanura appears and speaks to George, talking quietly. He wonders if she came to gloat, but she answers that she's there to apologize. Crabtree asks what she's sorry for: killing his friends, or destroying everything he holds dear in the world. The woman vehemently claims she isn't a killer, but loyal to the cause. Sanura only wishes that he didn't have to die. Crabtree seizes this opportunity to try and convince her to free him. As she begins to undo the ropes, a hand slams down...Sekhmet's returned! He slaps her, telling Sanura that he knew her weak heart wasn't up to the task. As Sanura begs, George hurriedly unties his other hand. Sekhmet yells at the woman, asking if she wishes to die with this English filth and Crabtree catches the man's attention. With a heavy blow, he knocks Sekhmet's mask off. Sanura rushes to George's side. When Sekhmet shows his face as an ordinary man, George calls him another lowlife criminal. However Sanura is shocked, and exclaims, "Father?!" In response, Sekhmet pulls out a dagger with a dangerous glint in his eye. George narrates how surprised both of them are, as Sanura believed her father to be long dead. Crabtree ponders how long hatred and lunacy had grown inside this man, to form a plot so diabolical he doubted his ability to stop him alone. Cast Yannick Bisson as Detective William Murdoch Helene Joy as Dr. Julia Ogden Jonny Harris as Constable George Crabtree Thomas Craig as Inspector Thomas Brackenreid Carinne Leduc as Sanura Lenoir Christian Laurin as Sekhmet Trivia *Yannick Bisson, Helene Joy, and Thomas Craig do not appear in this episode. *Sekhmet's identity is disclosed as Sanura's father. Gallery Screen Shot 2016-01-23 at 8.10.47 PM.png|The Explosion Screen Shot 2016-01-23 at 8.11.22 PM.png|Captured Screen Shot 2016-01-23 at 8.25.24 PM.png|Aftereffects File:Unfortunate_events_01.jpg|I Am Sekhmet Screen Shot 2016-01-23 at 8.28.17 PM.png|The Grand Plan Screen Shot 2016-01-23 at 8.30.18 PM.png|Where Are His Friends? Screen Shot 2016-01-23 at 8.31.01 PM.png|The Queen's Danger File:Unfortunate_events_03.jpg|All Was Lost Screen Shot 2016-01-23 at 8.31.33 PM.png|Hopeless Screen Shot 2016-01-23 at 8.32.23 PM.png|A Late Apology Screen Shot 2016-01-23 at 8.39.51 PM.png|"Hey SEKHMET!" File:Unfortunate_events_02.jpg|Father?! Screen Shot 2016-01-23 at 8.42.41 PM.png|Mastermind Identified Screen Shot 2016-01-23 at 8.43.10 PM.png|A Shocking Secret Screen Shot 2016-01-23 at 8.45.02 PM.png|Sekhmet's Victory?